Children Of the Universe
by Dala Phen
Summary: with an ending of one era, a new one starts but an old evil threats new times and wariors are reborn to fight the evil
1. Prologue

Prologue  
A young girl sneaked through hallways and staircases there were   
no regrets. The girl knew what she was about to and at this moment   
the time for caring has past. At the end of a hall stood a pair of   
French Doors that were bound together peacefully. Ripping them   
apart her searing gaze flew to the only window in the room. On the   
other side of the thin layer of glass a swirl of emptiness and the   
howls of lost souls took root.   
"My sister can have the rusty old planet." She snapped while   
slamming the window open to cause the glass to succumb to her   
power and shatter. "I will rule the universe." A streak of triumph   
laced her voice. Without hesitation she approached the black hole.   
'This is it,' she thought, 'all the power that I deserve is now in my  
grasp. And no one not even *her* can stop me now.' A shaky hand   
raced to the black hole, she was almost there...  
"Sister I beg you don't!"  
The girls face whipped around to sneer at her younger sibling.   
"Little sister, have you come to wish me luck?" The sarcasm in her   
words sliced like daggers through flesh.  
The tears that coursed without ceased left violet eyes red and   
puffy.  
"No, I know very well what I am doing, you are the one that does  
not."  
"But the O' nei-"  
"SHUT UP!" she growled. The eyes that were once to the child   
before her now were locked to the evil that stood before her.   
Ignoring her sister's constant weeping she threw herself through the   
window only to be trapped in a sphere and pulled into the destiny   
that she no longer was able to control. With that the dark haired   
girl was gone.  
She felt cold, and had this odd sensation that she   
was....*growing!*. Spikes emerged from her shoulders and the   
clothes that she once wore shredded away. She soon came to the   
realization that she was getting older at a much quicker pace. Her   
dark red hair, which looked almost black, pooled to her feet. Her   
eyes became serpent like and blazed green from her jealousy. Fangs   
cringed behind her full, black lips. A mental image of herself   
flashed in her mind. "An example of pure perfect," she purred. 


	2. Chapter Alpha

I see myself descend to my new home, my old home becoming   
smaller and smaller, I will forget what happened, but I   
may remember and come home some day. . . .  
  
Chapter Alpha  
  
The young Princess, in pale blue silk dress and long silver hair tied into pig tails with buns on the top, stood out on the balcony  
looking at the beautiful view of the planet Earth.   
"Princess Moon what are you doing?" A familiar voice said behind  
her. She turned around to see a young woman dress in aqua satin dress   
with light aqua silk, wrapped around her waist and hanging down   
lightly to the bottom of her dress.  
"Princess Neptune,"  
"Oh your looking at Earth" Behind Princess Neptune was another   
young woman who's golden colors lit the dark serene room, Princess   
Moon looked to her, she had golden hair that matches golden dress.   
Even with her beauty and glamour her red puffy eyes showed saddens.   
"Princess Venus"  
"Princess Moon. . . ." Venus started then looked to Neptune,   
with a sigh Neptune continued,  
"Princess there is, . . . some troubling news to tell you,"   
Neptune took a deep breath then continued. "This has happened for   
weeks now, Earth has been captured by the Onegaverse, Prince Earth and   
his generals fought well but failed." Princess Moon covered her   
mouth in shock, she could not think about anything but her beloved   
prince in the land of the dead calling for her in the land of the   
living. "His generals are missing and pronounced dead, Prince Earth   
is considered a spy and as we speak he is still running for his life."   
Neptune let out a long breath; she didn't breath when she told Moon   
what happened. Princess Moon felt relieved that her Prince is not   
dead or captured; she looked to Venus, and her sad expression.  
"You really loved him"   
"Princess?"  
"You loved Skyler, the Princess of love has found love only to   
find him dead"  
"Yes it is so ironic, the worst has come"  
"Cheer up you may find love again," Neptune said in a cheery   
voice that would make any one believe her.  
"Yeah I guess" Venus said as she walked out.  
"What is up with her?" Moon asked  
"She had been crying for days ever since she heard of his death"  
"I guess, Princess Neptune out of all of us your are so lucky,   
you have a prince who is not only is apart of the Moon Empire but is   
not a renegade"  
"I am not the only one" Moon looks to Neptune, she forgot about   
something she shouldn't tell.  
"Princess Neptune who else is lucky?" Moon asked frustrated   
from the long silence.  
"No one! Uh ah, No one, I thought there was" Neptune said   
trying not to sound nervous "Let's to the ball!" She adds to   
diverting the conversation  
"What for? He won't be there"  
"Well just have fun, the ball is not a ball without you. Your   
the Princess, daughter of the Empress isn't it an obligation?"   
"When you put it like that I'll go"  
"Princess, please go to have fun, who knows he may risk capture   
just to be with you" both head off to the ball.   
  
  
"Empress!" a young man with midnight black hair and dark ocean   
blue eyes, cried as he came racing in to the Empress's private   
chamber. There three women, one sitting in a silver chair that was a   
part set to a large silver mirror with moonstones (shaped as crescent   
moons) embedded in to the silver, and the other two women stood near   
her. A young girl with very dark red hair that was almost black, and   
very pale skin and a red silk dress, Princess Mars. Another with   
light brown skin and black hair with a purple tinge, wearing a purple   
satin dress, Princess Saturn. Sitting in the seat who looked older   
than the two with silver-purple hair soft violet eyes in a silk and   
satin dress that is light purple was the Empress her self, The Empress   
Moon.  
"Excuse me? But you Earthlings need to know how to knock" Mars   
said harshly.  
"Anyway why is there an Earthling here? One who looks like a   
general at that? He could be an assassin or a spy, we are having   
troubles with spies " Saturn added. Mars looked to Saturn, her eyes   
showed buried fear.  
"Princess Saturn, Princess Mars, this is the Prince himself,   
Prince Earth." The Empress Moon said calmly. Prince Earth looked at   
the two Princesses, he'd seen them before, but they haven't. Mars,   
who has a hidden, depressed feeling. Saturn, who is always   
pessimistic.   
"Princess Saturn, Princess Mars," He said with a bow of respect.   
"Oh Mars, has your sister been found?" Earth said stupidly, he was   
about to apologize when he notice that her face sadden more and showed   
a hint of betrayal. She is hiding something, Earth thought to   
himself. "Listen Empress, I am not happy about that price on my   
capture, why do you have every one after me?" Earth asked, breaking   
the silence. Mars reacted with a slight jolt. 'Best to keep an eye   
on her', He thought. The Empress sat in her chair very calm.  
"Listen Prince Earth! How dare you run into the Empress private   
chambers and start demanding things, it is very rude"  
"Princess Saturn, do not be mad at him, he has had a lot of   
trouble. A Spy from the Onegaverse" Mars stiffened, "had placed a   
bounty on your head and forged my name"  
"Why is it still on?" Earth asked impatiently.  
"This is time of war everyone knows that the Onegaverse set camp   
on Earth and took over. If I took it off there would be mutiny" the   
Empress sighed "so the best that I could do was ask your capture   
alive, for interrogation"  
"Why is the price high?"  
"The price was high to begin with, and I could not lower the   
bounty" Mars's lips fumbled slightly, she is holding back something.   
'She must have put the bounty', Earth thought bitterly.   
"Princess Saturn, Princess Mars, I would like to let you know he   
is not the enemy, his love for my daughter is very strong, he will not   
betray her love or trust. Now I ask you to leave and not breath, lip   
or write a word about this. OK?"  
"Yes my Liege" both girls said and started to head out.  
"Princess Mars, I know how you feel about your sister, My three   
brothers and my sister are missing and been reported dead." He said   
to give her some comfort.  
"You don't even know the half of my pain." Mars whispers   
venomous with her teeth clenched tight to Earth. Both Princesses left   
the room.  
"Prince Earth, I know you are not the spy, you and your Generals   
have helped us diligently in the war even if we lost all of the   
battles. When this war is over and we win, there will be a memorial   
service in their names." Sighing while looking into the mirror, a   
reflection of her self, but more sinister. The stranger had black   
hair a crescent moon on her fore head, like the Empress, but it was   
black not silver, and she wore a black dress that showed her stomach,   
appeared then vanished when she turned her head. 'Everyone has a   
secrete to hide', he thought, 'Even the Empress her self.'  
"Now my son you have a ball to attend to"  
  
The young princess stood by herself next to the double massive   
staircase that was apart of the large crystal ball room. Somewhere in   
the crowd of nobles, dances the Elegant Princess Neptune and Prince   
Uranus. Not long ago Neptune had dragged Uranus on to the dance   
floor.  
A romantic dance song started.  
"Prince Uranus are you going to sit there all night or are you   
going to dance?" Neptune asks.  
"Uh I don't think I want to dance, all those people" Prince   
Uranus responded timid.   
"So?" replied Neptune "Come on, you have a choice either I drag   
you out, or you come quietly, either way you are going to dance with   
me" He still refused. She grabbed his hand and almost pried him out   
of his seat.  
"Come on it'll be a lot of fun" he quickly gave up and got onto   
the dance floor.  
Once they where out there dancing he relaxed, the two of them looked   
like a beautiful couple. 'How lucky they are to be together,' Moon   
thought to herself. Off to the side Princess Uranus, Prince Uranus'   
twin sister, and Princess Saturn stood by the drinks talking. Every   
time a cute guy came to get a drink Princess Uranus would flirt with   
him and Princess Saturn looked to her very frustrated. Princess   
Saturn doesn't care for males; she keeps herself in a lot of work and   
rarely shows up for these occasions.  
  
"A Beautiful Princess should not be alone" A deep voice said   
behind her, placing a beautiful Moon and star shaped music locket   
around her neck.  
"Prince Earth?" she asked filled with hope. She turned around   
and there he was, in a dark green-blue tuxedo, with a mask to hide the   
Earth symbol on his forehead.  
"Care to dance?"  
"I'll be delighted to." The two dance looking into their eyes.  
  
"Uranus, who's that with Princess Moon?" Princess Neptune asked   
as soon as she noticed Moon out on the dance floor with a mysterious   
man. Prince Uranus broke from looking at her brown eyes and turned to   
Moon and the man.  
"I don't know, what do you think he's cute?"  
"What? ! No, no, unless you want me after the young Lord   
Oberon"  
"Uh your where just curious who he was right? Right?" Uranus   
said nervously, gently laughing Neptune answered.  
"I was just curious, you should know you're the only one for me"  
"I do know, and I will always love you, Aqua"   
  
"Déesse de la Nuit, I've had such bad news to tell you," Prince   
Earth started.  
"Is it about your brothers and sister? I know"  
"It is, I feel they are alive, I'm not sure if it is that I've   
not accepted their death or it is a feeling"  
  
"If they are alive I fear the worst, and hope for the best" She   
said with a sigh. The music stopped and new music played, the music   
had more jazz to it, Princess Neptune and Prince Uranus dance to the   
beat. Princess Saturn had enough with Princess Uranus flirting and   
dragged her out of the ball, yelling at her to whole way.  
"Déesse, I feel that tonight could be our last night"  
"Prince Earth?"  
"Come with me Déesse, If it is I want to make it count"  
"Prince?" Earth slowly led her away from the ball to the palace   
gardens.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
They stood by the gardens overlooking the lake. Earth held Moon   
in a loving hug. The night for Moon so far has been perfect; she is   
in the arms of her one true love, she felt safe and that nothing will   
harm them.  
"Oh Earth," she said so softly to him.  
"Déesse, Goddess, my love" he replied pulling her closer for   
another kiss. The planet Earth's blue green glow reflected over the   
lake, the sight was nothing Prince Earth has ever seen at his home.  
"STOP IT!" A loud demanding voice of a female echoed through   
the air. "You are making me very sick," she said calmly. Both looked   
to the source of the screeching , in the air stood a dark figure of a   
woman with eyes that beamed a putrid green.  
"Who...who are you?" Moon asked in fright. The mysterious   
woman appeared in view. Her long burned copper hair hung behind her   
like a cape, and her black dress clung to her every curve with breasts   
that seem to almost spill out of the material.   
"Prince Earth! It's been a long time," she drawled. Somehow   
the woman looked familiar to the Prince but he wasn't able to quite   
place where he's seen her before. "I am Queen Acco, ruler of the   
Onegaverse and protector of the Omega." Her statement came in a bored   
tone causing the prince and princess to look at each other.  
"You're the ruler of the dreaded Onegaverse?" Moon questioned,   
her response was silence.  
"Prince Earth, come and join us! It is fairly obvious that if   
you stay with the Empire that you will surely lose. Your refusal will   
in fact mean your death." To the left of the Queen two shadows   
appeared.   
"NEVER!" Earth shouted two more shadows appeared to her right.   
She looked to him shaking her in disappointment.  
"Oh, but your sister and brothers want you to" she replied.   
Earth's eyes widen; Electra, Skyler, Eau, Kaji; his family, his loyal   
guards, on evil's side.  
"You monster! I will never join your side!" He said holding   
Moon close and passionately. Acco's eyes flare bright green to the   
princess. 'He is going to stay as long as that wench is with him' she   
thought. She turned to her right looking at the guy with long wavy   
blond hair and prestigious blue eyes.  
"Skyler rid that pest!" Acco commands pointing to Moon. A   
black hole appears in front of him and strong wind blows around Moon   
lifting her to her doom.  
"KNIGHT!" she cries reaching to him. He grabs her and stabs his   
sword to the ground keeping them from being sucked into the black   
hole. To the right of Skyler a woman with highlighted hair and   
emerald eyes point to them sending an electric bolt at them. Moon and   
Earth let out a loud blood-curtailing scream. Moon died instantly,   
Earth felt his life slowly being pulled painfully away from him.   
Moon's and Earth's bodies slowly pulled to the black hole.  
"Venus Broken Heart!" A voice shouted. Thousand golden hearts   
flew to Skyler; they buzz around him, then shatter slicing through   
him. A girl in her guardian attire came running to the scene and saw   
she killed Skyler, her love. "SKYLER!" she shouts in pain and fell to   
her knees. Moon and Earth fall to the ground landing with a sickening   
thud. Earth gasps reacting to more pain being inflicted on him. Two   
more girls ran up behind Venus and stopped short gasping. They saw   
the ones they love, side with the enemy. "Jupiter, forget about Kaji"   
Venus says slowing rising. The girl in green turned her attention   
from the man in dark red hair to Venus. "Mercury, forget about Eau"   
Venus stood. The girl in light blue turned her head from the man with   
soft blue eyes and blond-blue hair. "We have to set them free, we   
have to kill them." Earth looks up to see his sister, Electra, his   
big sister, she always loved him, and she always protected him. And   
she kills him. Earth painfully moves to his princess' carcass hugging   
her tightly, and kissed her one last time.  
"Déesse, we had our first and last moment together." Earth's   
eyes close, he sees a dark hall and in the middle under a soft beam of   
light lays his father, and a puddle of his blood around him. In the   
darkness metal clanks to the floor, Earth sees a shadow with glowing   
gold eyes looking to him for a second, and then it ran away. Two   
bodies lay in the middle of a battle, two lovers holding each other.  
"Mercury Ice Storm" icicles fly straight to Eau, and Kaji,   
killing them and to Acco, she blocks Mercury's attack and sends her   
attack with a boosted negative energy back to her, Venus and Jupiter,   
the three girls fell, dead. A fourth girl in red runs to the battle   
scene. She looks around seeing the comatose bodies everywhere, all   
once friends, and lovers. Shards of glass and shattered ice scattered   
around. She shook her head laughing.  
"Have your temperaments been this bad? You killed every one"   
she continues to look around. "Even Earth the one you love." Acco   
looks to her.  
"Oh well his wench is gone too. And the Empire will be mine!"   
Acco crackles.   
"Yeah, Moon and Earth together in peace" she mocked Acco. The   
girl in red stands ready to battle. "Mars Volcano Eruption!" Mars   
glows bright red and molten lava blasts from her hitting Acco. Acco   
stands there absorbing the attack. And a large dark cloud that was   
the emptiness of life and holds all that is evil follows behind Acco.  
"Foolish girl!" Acco sent out a burst of Mars' attack, throwing   
it back to Mars hundred times her strength.  
"OH NO I FORGOT!" Mars says as she burns, and the cloud rolls   
over the Moon, leveling the Kingdom. All that stands is the Empress'   
bedchamber. A black cat with a silver crescent moon on her forehead   
and a white cat with a gold crescent moon on his forehead walk out   
behind them Empress Moons follows. The black cat sees the comatose   
body of Princess Moon she shakes her head sadly.  
"My Daughter! My precious beautiful daughter." the Empress says   
falling to her knees.  
"A monstrous death" the black cats say and tears fall from her   
eyes. Acco laughs victoriously to the Empress and the cat guardians.   
"The Empress falls to her knees to the great Queen Acco! You will   
see me rule every thing that I touch." There came a bright glow at   
the Empress' chest, she covers the glow.  
"I promise you that you will never rule, you will be sealed   
away, forever!" she stands in her hands shines the Crystal Moon stone.   
" The Empire stood for over millions of years, it will not end by   
you" the Empress took a deep breath. "Cosmic!" she raises her hands   
to the sky with the crystal in the middle. "Crystal Moon!" a   
multicolor aurora glows around her. "Power!" a wave of bright light   
burst from her and nothing could block her power; Acco and the rest of   
the Onegaverse disappear. And the moon shines ten times brighter than   
the sun. The empress fell to the ground, the light fades.  
  
"WOW! That little crystal has all that power? We could of won   
a long time ago!"   
"Odin!" the black cat sneers to the white cat. "We did not know   
of the power the Crystal Moon Stone has. Ooh" She groans when she   
looks to the fallen empress.  
"Freya," The Empress says weakly. "My, my daughter, our world   
our friends. . . all of it, all of them, destroyed" crystal waterfalls   
slide down from her eyes past her cheeks. "My Daughter!" she nearly   
broke to a cry.  
"Maybe the crystal can bring her back?" Freya suggests.  
  
"To what? This?" Odin says.  
"No, on Earth, they all could live a happy normal life" the   
Empress says. Odin looks to Earth, the only planet still alive.   
'Earth, I suppose it is our only choice, but it is no place for girls   
who are to grow up to be Queens, or Empress for that matter.' Odin   
thinks. "I only sealed Acco and the Onegaverse, they could escape,   
and you must be there for them. Train them teach them. Evil must   
never win." the Empress says as she holds the crystal to the sky, orbs   
appears where the bodies once lay, and the orbs float to Earth. Freya   
and Odin float with them. "Hoshi yoru naru tsuki. Koni tai suru haha   
no ai, Itsu-mo. . ." Empress Moon says as she slowly with out pain,   
falls in to a deep sleep. 


	3. Chapter Beta

I am home, or am I? I look and act like every one else, but I   
feel different, like I don't belong here . . .  
  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, I live again!"  
Chapter Beta  
  
There is a frightful eerie glow around Stonehenge, all grass and   
plants with in the area withers nothing living dares to move near   
or over the strangely darkened area. The space of Stonehenge   
warps and changes, it stands like the great Roman castle that   
once was long before the empire. In the very center if it, a   
bright blazing flame, that would make the burning pits of hell   
jealous, burst. In the middle of blazing bright flames a dark   
female figure appears, her eyes a blazing putrid green that fits   
her attitude. The flames die showing her smooth curvy body.   
With a soft but stern sexy voice she calls to her first solider.  
"Kaji!"  
"Yes, my queen." a man with red hair and dark roots appears.  
"It is now time for us to take what we started for. In the   
United States and the southern and center point is a large city,   
there I sense and great deal of unusual power and energy, we   
shall regain our power there!"   
"Yes my queen." he bows and disappears. Stonehenge warps again   
and looks normal.  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
"Hoshi yoru naru tsuki.   
Koni Tai suru haha no ai, itsu-mo. . .  
Midnight Titania comes to play  
Midnight the fairies dance around the moon  
The fairies pray to the queen  
All dance around the moon."  
  
A mother sat in a chair looking to her daughter singing a song   
for her daughter. The mother has long violet silver hair and   
amethyst eyes. The daughter has silver hair and sapphire eyes.   
In front of the daughter is a silver mirror covered in crescent   
moon stones her mother sat on a chair that is apart of it.  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
"NO!" A young lady with golden blond hair screams as she   
struggles to get dress.   
"Amber, I told you it is time to get up, why won't you listen to   
me?" her mother asks on the other side of her door.  
"Mama! Your not helping!" Amber cried as she is now getting her   
school supplies together. After having a week of spring off from   
school Amber isn't yet ready to go to school again (even if it's   
Thursday three days later) but she knows that soon school will be   
out for the summer. Amber came zooming an inch out the door when   
her mother stopped her and handed her, her breakfast and lunch.   
Amber went streaming out the door, running to her bus stop.   
"Well, well, well, look who is on time for once." A woman with   
long beautiful black hair says when Amber made it to the bus   
stop.  
"Wha-?"   
"I knew that if your mother where to have all the clocks five   
minutes fast and pester you like your late you would be on time."   
the woman says smiling.  
"Wendy! How could you? !" Amber says bawling.  
"Any way, I was on the Internet and found some Mamo-chan   
pictures." Wendy says smiling.  
"You have! WOW! He is soooo fine" Amber says drifting off in to   
her dream world.  
"Oh yeah, you just know I'm fine, looking for my very best   
pictures on the net" a boy says vainly. Wendy grinned, almost   
breaking into a laugh.  
"Oh please! Mamo-chan!" She says moving her hands like she is   
out lining his body. "Mark!" she says pushing her hand palm   
forward at him in a disgust manor. Both Amber and Wendy laugh   
hysterically, and Mark sweat drops. Close by a black cat watches   
Amber and Wendy, carefully.   
'They have a different aura.'  
  
A yawning third girl with dirt blond hair makes her way to the   
bus stop. Amber and Wendy both turned to her.  
"Any thing wrong Sherise?" Wendy asks. Sherise looks up to both   
Wendy and Amber.  
"Nope nothing" she yawns, "I'm just tired."  
"Yea!" Amber says crossing her arms "Spring break is tough, a   
full week of late nights will get you"  
  
"Yes it kills me" Sherise says sarcastic. The bus comes and   
every one at the stop gets on the bus. The black cat jumps out   
of hiding and runs to a car, where she turns to a human, and   
drives away.   
  
  
A man with red hair appeared in front of a 'Bath & Body Works'   
store, looking around.   
"Excuse me sir, how may I help you?" the man turned around to the   
woman. He was surprised she didn't react to his red eyes.  
"This store is popular isn't it?" he said looking deep into her   
eyes.  
"Yes sir it is, we bring in a lot of money from many women of   
different ages"  
"Women, they waste lots of energy, shopping around, sports,   
gossip . . . you get my point"  
"Sir?" his eyes glows brightly putting her in a trance, the world   
around them turns black, time froze.   
"I'm your master Kaji, for now on you will serve me, your first   
assignment is to get the others working for me, I am you new   
manger."  
"Yes master" the world turned normal and it looks like nothing   
happened.   
  
  
Amber's lunch period just started, and she sat at her normal   
lonely spot, it would seem like the school fears her when she is   
with her friends, all of them has second lunch, and she is stuck   
in third. A woman came walking to her, she is short and has   
brown hair, and brown eyes, and has a strange cat like   
appearance.   
"Excuse me, Amber? I was wondering if I could sit with you"   
Amber looked up, shocked, she didn't know the person or recall   
seeing her, but a girl like Amber meets tons of people.   
"Uh, yea, sure, I could use some company." the woman smiled and   
took a seat, next to Amber.  
"My name is Becky I use to go to the same jr. High you went, we   
had the same gym class." a spark light up in Ambers head, she   
remembered who she was.  
  
  
: Hello Odin,  
I'm just wondering how you are doing, I have a feeling that the   
Onegaverse has awaken, and started to attack. As much as I know   
you hate to do it but we have to awaken them, there is no choice.   
The Onegaverse will try to finish what they started. I'll be   
sending a letter to you the first of every week now. I hope your  
doing okay as a stray, hopefully you'll find one and have a home-  
  
Till then, here's something to keep your strength.   
Your Love,  
Freya. 


	4. Chapter Gamma

*****************************************************************  
  
I'm in an endless war. I am a pawn in a game. Is it good or  
bad? Time is eternal. . .   
  
  
  
Chapter Gamma   
  
  
"OH SHIT!" Moon shouts as thousands of zombies Crowd her   
trying to kill her. No place to run, no place to hide Moon is   
trapped with out a prayer and all the innocent citizens being   
used as tools to kill her. In the Crowd Moon sees her friends   
Katie and Sherise, coming to kill her. 'Great not only is Wendy   
held hostage; I'm going to die by my friends' Moon thinks.  
  
"Kaji who is this girl you have with you?" the woman in gold   
hair asks.   
"Some girl." he replies.  
"Yes some girl with red aura, but you already know this.   
Kaji, we have a mission"  
"I'm keeping on it. What is your real reason Electra?" he   
asks suspiciously.  
"You called the dummy deploi, something is up," she says.   
"Oh Kaji, drain her or we will have to kill her, she can't be   
your toy." Electra says as she disappears with a bolt. Kaji   
places his hand on Wendy's forehead, knocking her out and erasing   
memories of him, when her memories of him are gone, Kaji kisses   
Wendy on last time. Kaji and Gatia leave and Gata waits for   
Moon.  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
"If I let you go, you will kill me. . . will kill me. . .   
will kill me. . ." His voice echoes in her dreams. Wendy stands   
on a hill and near by is a fight, she sees Kaji die, and she   
feels pain but hides it. There she sees a woman covered in hate,   
they hate each other for many reasons, yet they love each other.   
. .  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
  
Moon tries to push every one away form her but they move   
closer to her. A thunder bolt strikes in front of Moon, and a   
crimson red rose is left in its place. 'Tuxedo Kaman-San!?!?'   
Moon thought with her heart beating crazy. The Zombies back   
away. A dark figure appears, jumping down and sweeping Moon off   
her feet and bringing her to safety. Quickly he left.  
"I am Galactic Earth, I'll protect you," he says turning   
around. On his forehead she saw a circle with a cross in the   
middle glowing a blue-green color, and his dark hair almost   
covering it.  
Freya went to Wendy. Wendy was slowly coming to.   
"Wendy! Wendy! Wake up! We need you!" Freya shouts as   
she nudges Wendy with her forehead. Wendy woke up seeing a   
talking cat.  
"Need me for what? And how can you talk?" She asks   
puzzled.  
"No time! Around my neck is a ring for you," Wendy saw the   
ring and put it on. "Now shout Mars Planet Power!"   
"MARS PLANET POWER!" Wendy shouts out. Her skin glows a   
bright red, and her clothes fade as fire surrounds her and her   
outfit appears. "Ookaay, I think that I ate something wrong."   
Mars says looking at herself.   
"AACCKK!!!! HELP!!!" Moon cries. She is being held in a   
half nelson by Gata.   
"Hey, haven't I seen her before?" Mars says dazed.  
"Mars use your Volcano Eruption attack." Freya whispers. "Do it now with the monsters back turned." Mars slowly rose   
keeping her self hidden, and looks for a clear aim; she doesn't   
know what this attack could do.  
"Mars Volcano Eruption!" Mars shouts, and runs for cover.  
  
  
Moon kicks and struggles to get free from the monster, but   
Gata would not budge. When Moon finally had enough and was about   
to feint, Gata releases her grip. A sudden burst of fire hits   
the half-beast and turns to ashes. Moon realizes she is on fire   
and makes a run for the water pond in the middle of the food   
court.   
"Good work girls!" Freya says as Mars and herself come to   
Moon. "Mars you did a good job finishing off the beast. And   
Moon you did fine fighting it."   
"Who are you?" Both Mars and Moon ask at the same time.   
"To turn to your civilian form touch your kanji and say back   
flash." Freya added. Both did, A silver glow surround Moon and   
she turns back to Amber. A red glow surrounds Mars and she turn   
back to Wendy.  
"Wendy why did you help me? I could of taken that thing!"   
Amber protests.  
"From what it looked like your where being strangled." the   
people all around starts to wake up all around. Amber quickly   
runs in to the hall again and looks for the rose. 'It's still   
there!' she says as she picks it out of the ground, behind her   
Wendy appears with Becky.  
"DAMN IT! I missed Tuxedo Kaman?" Wendy pouts. Amber   
looks to Wendy with a 'he's mine' look.  
  
  
It is Monday Amber and Wendy are at Amber's locker and   
looking at the Manga Amber just got.  
"So this is the one where Usagi and Mamoru do it?" Wendy   
says skeptical.  
"Yes! I'll show you!" Amber says flipping through the   
manga, "Look!" she says pointing to the picture. Wendy sees it   
and nods her head.  
"Looks like it, if only we knew what they are saying. . ."   
she drifts off, then notice something. " Hey! Mamoru looks like   
that guy."  
"What guy?" Amber turns to Wendy.  
"They guy at the mall." Amber takes the book from Wendy   
looks at the picture.  
"NO WAY! HE DOES NOT!" Amber complains. Someone grabs the   
book from Amber and looks at the picture.  
"Hmm, this writing is not English, and your right, I look   
nothing like him." Amber turns around to see the same guy from   
the mall.  
"HEY-"  
"Hay is for horses," he says tossing the book back to her   
and walking away.   
"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY!" she shouts into the crowd.  
  
  
"What was that about?" A girl asks the guy. He looks to   
her.  
"Just some girl who I have recently had some quarrels with."  
"Oh" She says kissing him on the cheek. The guy looks back   
to her without any emotions. "Knyte! Is they're any emotions of   
love that go through you?" he turns his head forward looking on,   
laughing. She looks to him confused.  
"Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away."  
  
  
"Wendy? I thought you had fourth lunch?" Amber says as she   
sits at her usual table and saw Wendy. Wendy threw her schedule   
to Amber. Becky came over looking tired and worn. Amber and   
Wendy look to her surprised. "What's with you?" Amber asks.  
"The school's computers are very hard to hack into and get   
out of with out leaving any foot prints."   
"You changed my schedule?"  
"You changed Wendy's schedule?" both girls say   
simultaneously. "How did you hack into the computer's system?   
Do you think you could have it where I'll all ways have good   
grade? Not that I don't already." Amber continues. Becky   
smirks, shaking her head at Amber, and Amber crosses her arms   
disappointed. Wendy laughed at Amber.   
"You two are the Galactic Guardians, warriors from different   
planets who purpose is to defend the Moon Empire." Becky states.   
"Moon Empire?" Amber asks  
"A long time ago the planets and their moons were woven   
together by a thin silver line called the Silvering this line   
allowed transportation from one planet to another. The universe   
was ruled by a Empress who was kind and ruled wisely."  
"You mean there where empires that weren't all evil and   
dominating?" Wendy asks. With a smile Becky nods.  
"That's right, the evil empires only existed on Earth."  
"Wouldn't Earth be apart of this Silvering?" Amber asks  
"Nope Earth was independent. Now back to what I was saying,   
the Empire was attacked by another universe, we had no idea or clue about this universe. It attacked for no reason, and it knew   
every thing about us and nearly destroyed us."  
"Like Sailor Moon?" Amber asks.  
"Yes like Sailor Moon."  
  
  
Kaji walks into a room, inside is full of fire and in the   
center is an outline of a woman.  
"Your Majesty, you called for me?" he asks kneeling before   
her.  
"If it wasn't for huge amount of energy you collected, you   
would have to die! I'm giving you two more chances, do not fail   
me!" she shouts over the loud roar of the flames.  
"Yes my Queen." he says as he rises. He walks out wiping   
the sweat off his forehead.  
"It's like an inferno in there isn't it?" Electra says to   
Kaji.  
"Yeah, I wonder how our queen can live in it."  
"You are of fire and you can't take the heat of the flames."   
Kaji nods to her as he walks off to set up for his next plan.  
  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
"Hoshi yoru naru tsuki.   
Koni Tai suru haha no ai, itsu-mo. . .  
Stars are dusted in the sky  
Stars of those from Serene  
Goddess makes the moon glow  
Stars and the moon shine together.  
  
A girl stands outside looking through a hazy fog, her mother had sung a song for her and she should of been in bed but she wanted to stay up, she was looking for someone. . .  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
"Amber! Amber! Wake up sleeping beauty." Amber slowly   
come to drowsy, she did not hear her teacher tell her that school   
is over for the day. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the   
classroom thinking about her dream. 'That song. I heard it on   
the same day I became Galactic Moon. The song, the words what   
did they mean?' Amber thought to herself.   
"Hey Amber! What took you so long?" Wendy asks, as Amber   
walks out to the court yard of the school, around students rush   
to get to their buses and in the same area there is a group of   
guys who always stay after.  
"I fell asleep in class." Amber replies.   
"Your pulling an Usagi, tsk, tsk, tsk." Wendy says   
grinning.  
"Whatever. Becky! What's been going on?" Amber asks Becky   
as she walks out. Becky stops and looks to her confused.  
"What's going on with what?" Becky asks.  
"The enemy? It's been two weeks now and they didn't   
attack." Amber whispers to Becky and Wendy.  
"Maybe I gave them a good beating that they ran away!"   
Wendy exclaims.  
"Doubt it. They are most likely regrouping to attack   
again." Becky explains.   
"Hey that guy!" Amber bursts.  
"What guy?" Wendy asks.  
"The one who was hitting on you." Amber explains.  
"Again what guy?" Wendy asks.  
"You forgot?" Amber screams. Becky thought for a moment.  
"He was one of them. He might have said too much   
information that he erased all of her memories of him. Damn!"   
Amber and Wendy both look at Becky confused. "I did not get all   
of my memories back, the information he told you might have been   
vital."  
"What do you remember? If any thing, dreams, something"   
Ambers says shaking Wendy. Wendy shook her head pulling Amber   
off of her. She remembered two strange dreams she thought she   
should not tell.  
"Gees Amber don't do that!" Wendy shouts feeling a headache   
coming from Ambers shaking.  
"Yea Blondie, with a friend like you, who needs enemies."   
Knyte says from behind.  
"SHUT UP!" Amber screams. Another girl walks up tugging at   
Knyte; she has red hair, and green eyes and was wearing 80's style clothes.  
"Are you Amber?" she asks as she grips Knyte's arm.  
"Yea, why?" Amber wonders.  
"So your the Sailor Moon loving loud mouth insane girl who   
every one talks about."  
"WHAT? I AM NOT!" Amber shouts as Knyte takes the girl   
away. "The nerve, who do they think they are?" Amber says   
steamed.   
"Hey Amber" Sherise says as she walks out. Amber just walks   
to the bus stop in a bad mood. "What's up with her?" Sherise   
asks confused.  
"A cute guy was teasing her and so was his girlfriend."   
Wendy says calmly.   
"Ouch." Sherise says as they both walk to the bus. Becky   
went to her car.  
  
  
"Eau! What are you doing here?" Kaji asks. A man stands   
in by him as Kaji sits a Japanese restaurant; he has pale blond   
hair and soft blue eyes.   
"You're thinking about doing a double attack, Planet Anime,   
across the street and Japon Cafe, here. Our Queen will count   
each failure as a strike. If the Guardians found out both places   
and stopped you, that's the end."  
"There is only two of them, since I know who one of them is   
I can be more careful." Kaji chuckles sipping his green tea.  
"Let me help you, with my help we will be undefeated." Eau   
says smiling.  
"And if we are defeated?" Kaji asks raising a brow. Eau   
pats Kaji's back,  
"It was nice knowing you." Eau says then disappears.   
  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
"You missed your chance it is too late now. Don't let your   
sister stop you. She is taking every thing from you, from you .   
. ."  
Every thing changes, she stands on a battle field A man   
laying dead and another woman standing over him looking to her   
laughing, mocking her.  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
Wendy wakes up suddenly, she heard a voice speaking to her,   
but her back was turned. 'Another strange dream.' she thought.   
Wendy looks to her radio, and sees it is six in the morning.   
'The sun isn't up yet, not for an hour or so.' Wendy slides out   
of bed and turns her radio off, and gets dressed for the day.  
  
"MARS PLANET POWER!"   
  
Mars went outside jumping across yards and landing lightly   
on top of houses. She likes her new found power, all the good   
she could do. Mars suddenly saw Moon doing the same thing and   
lands almost silently on a sidewalk and turns back to normal.   
Moon lands on a sidewalk a block away from Wendy.  
"AMBER!" Wendy shouts, Moon turns around and nearly falls.   
Wendy runs to her. "What are you doing out early in the morning   
as a guardian?" Wendy says tapping her foot. Moon turns back to   
normal.  
"I'm doing what your doing, checking out the full extent of   
our physical abilities." Amber says, smiling.  
"I know that, but why so early in the morning?" Wendy asks   
smiling back, Amber was about to speak, but then stopped.  
"I felt like it." was all Amber could think up to say. A   
man went running down the street, he stopped and looked at the   
girls. He couldn't help but to smile. His friend stopped too.   
She looks to him then looks across the street to see Amber and   
her friend.  
"Hey Blondie! Shouldn't you be attempting to get some   
BEAUTY sleep?-" He was going to say more but his friend kisses   
him on the lips, he just looks to her with the same emotionless   
face. All she could do is sigh. Amber looks to him full of   
anger.  
"OH YEAH? WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Amber shouts out loud. Someone   
down on the other end of the street was shouting at Amber telling   
her to shut up. Knyte and his friend both ran off. "What a   
jerk!" Amber enraged.   
  
"Knyte why is it you must tease her like that? Do you love   
her more than me?" She says as they continue on their jog.  
"I don't love anybody." He states. "Sides when I am around   
her, I can't help but to tease her."  
"You don't love anybody? There has to be someone." she   
stops and looks to him pouting.  
"Liza, I've told you, love is something I don't know," he   
says as he runs off. She runs faster to catch up with him.  
"If you don't watch it she might get you back for teasing   
her."  
"How? She'll start stalking me?" He says laughing.  
  
  
  
"We're going to Planet Anime? And Japon Cafe?" Amber   
shouts excited. Both her parents nod, quickly Amber ran up   
stairs grabbed her shoes and some money that she has been saving,   
and ran down in what felt like three seconds. "Well? Lets go!"   
she smiles sweetly. Amber's mom and Amber hopped into the jeep   
and drove off.  
  
Amber went through the store in great detail, looking at all   
of the mangos they have and wall scrolls, she saw a beautiful   
scroll that has Tuxedo Kaman with his hat off and he is holding a   
white rose, but it cost way too much. Amber went to the desk and   
bought a deck of Sailor Moon cards.  
"Hey aren't you Wendy's friend?" the man behind the counter   
asks. Amber looks up to see Ryu.   
"Hey Ryu, I didn't see you at first." Amber says getting   
over the over priced items in the store. "Did Wendy give you her   
number?" she asks.  
"Nope, we did not get far, something strange happen. I fell   
asleep like everyone else, weird." a man walks in and goes to   
Ryu.  
"Hey Ryu, Shouldn't you be working, not flirting? It's my   
job to do that," the guy says playfully. Amber hands Ryu the   
money and leaves with her deck.  
"Oh Miss! Don't forget your free necklace!" Ryu shouts to   
Amber. She turns around and he holds out to her two necklace   
that has clear pendent held with silver lace. "Give one to   
Wendy," he says smiling.  
"Okay." She says smiling using her cute cartoon voice.   
Amber meets with her mother and they walk to Japon Cafe.  
"So Amber who's the guy you where talking to?" Amber's   
mother asks.  
"A friend, he has a crush on Wendy." Amber answers as she   
eats her food.  
"Well it is about time." Amber looks to her mother   
confused. "Wendy is a nice girl but her parents should let her   
have more freedom. The longer a child is held from love the   
worst it'll be for the child when love comes. They might find it   
in the wrong places." Amber nods agreeing.  
  
"So Kaji, Ryu, who is this Wendy?" Eau asks.  
"A beautiful woman from the long past." Kaji answers. "Any   
way this place is good for strategy. All these books and videos   
are on people who tried to take over and heroes who stop them."   
Kaji says he torques the word hero.  
"So that's the plan. Why do you not use your real name?   
Why make a false name?"  
"For Earth, they have certain names, ours would seam   
suspicious. What Earth name will you go by, Eau?"   
"You're better known to this place, what do you suggest?"   
Ryu thought for a moment. It took him a long time to think of a   
good name for himself. He remembers while working here, Eau is   
more of a water and ice kind of person; Drew is a name that is a   
play on dew.  
"How about Drew?" Ryu asks, Eau nods.  
"I am Drew." Drew answers.   
  
A lot of people sat munching on the food at Japon Cafe.   
While Amber ate she saw something strange, the glasses vibrate.   
Amber pulls the special glasses that Becky gave her. As she   
looks around she sees every ones energy is being sucked in to the   
glasses, and her necklace was taking her energy also. Amber   
suddenly moved back. Her mother looks to her.  
"Amber are you ok?" she asks, but Amber didn't hear. She   
ran to the restrooms.  
"MOON MAHO PLANET POWER!" Moon ran out of the restaurant.   
Some one near by saw her, and left his table going somewhere no   
one would notice him.  
"Earth Planet Power!"  
  
"I am Galactic Moon and as the Guardian of the Moon you are   
dusted!" Moon says as she bursts in through the doors of Planet   
Anime. Ryu disappears before Moon saw him and Drew already left.   
One of the employees turns into a bird half-beast. "Crescent   
Moon Dust!" Moon shouts, she hits the monster right on target.   
The Monster turns back to the employee. Kaji appears in front of   
Moon.  
"So we meet again face to face." He says laughing. Moon   
felt a sudden burst, an energy bomb; something that temporary   
knocks people out with in a radius. All the employees in Planet   
Anime and Japon Cafe turns into the bird half beast. Once again   
Moon is trapped with no place to go.  
  
"Hoshi yoru naru tsuki.   
Koni Tai suru haha no ai, itsu-mo. . ." 


End file.
